


warmth

by emiliers



Category: X/1999
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Other, Rainbow Bridge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April '11 (really? that long ago?)
> 
> Here, have something weird and convoluted and strange. I have no idea what this is.

Subaru dreams about blood.

Seishirou's blood.

Hokuto's blood.

His own blood.

_spilling out and staining the ground red red red_

When Seishirou lost his eye, it had been the first time Subaru felt such pain-- _agony_. Back then, he had not thought--could not have possibly imagined--that he would feel such pain again.

He does.

_"I feel nothing for you, Subaru-kun."_

His heart breaks first.

_"There are spells that only I can cast, so kill me instead of Subaru."_

His soul dies soon after.

His sister is killed by the man he loves--loved-- _loves_ \--the most.

He does not know which one hurts more--Hokuto's death or Seishirou's betrayal.

_and he had never realized how red blood truly was_

Subaru can feel himself burning, burning, _burning_. And, everything else is burning too ( _such a bright red, as if he was bleeding_ ), burning so fiercely that it blinds. And, if Subaru just gets a little closer, if he just--

\--and then it's suddenly cold ( _so so cold_ ) because it's Seishirou-san burning instead.

Seishirou-san is burning--

_blood, why is there blood?_

And, Seishirou-san is so warm ( _so so warm_ ).

A warmth that's almost like--

_Love._


End file.
